


Of Ice Castles and Orgasms

by marvelousbones, wootar519



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fortress of Solitude, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Kara Danvers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: Kara barked out a laugh. "Lena, it's not an easy language," she reminded, "especially for someone who doesn't know any languages like it."ORKara attempts to teach Lena Kryptonese but the CEO perfectionist gets frustrated. Of course, being National City’s resident hero, Kara has to ease her girlfriend’s tension.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 477





	Of Ice Castles and Orgasms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic in a long time and my first time for SuperCorp so I do hope it has turned out okay. All the credit for the outcome of this fic is absolutely to marvelousbones who's helped me by being my beta for this fic. Enjoy! -wootar519

The cool air of the Fortress of Solitude hit Lena's face as she suppressed a shiver. She crossed her arms over her chest as it seemed the thick sleeves of her coat couldn't even protect her from the chilly breeze flowing through the fortress.

Lena shuddered slightly as she gravitated closer towards the Kryptonian space heater on her right, also known as Kara Danvers. “I wanted to be able to bring you here under better circumstances.” Kara spoke as she and Lena made their way into the crystal structure. “You know, when-”

“When I wasn’t in the middle of betraying you while the world was about to end?” Lena supplied somewhat bitterly. They had worked through many of their issues from before everything had changed. They admitted their feelings for one another and had spent a long while getting to know one another again. 

Now they were several months into a romantic relationship and Kara had insisted on bringing Lena back to the fortress. Kara let out a slight sigh. “Lena, I wanted to share this with you because the world isn’t ending,” Kara replied, “Krypton is a thing I’ve never really gotten to share with anyone. Kal always thought of Earth as his home because he didn’t know any different. I wanted to be able to have this moment with you.” 

Lena's expression softened greatly at Kara's words as she nodded slowly, not trusting her voice just yet. After a minute she whispered with a soft sigh, "I know, I just wish I hadn't been such an idiot, hadn't wasted so much time."

"We were both idiots," Kara reminded, "but we're less idiotic now and I would like to experience that with you. It's something I've never had the chance to share with anyone before."

Kara led her to the console, typing in a few commands before it roared to life, projecting the Kryptonian symbols onto the space above them. That’s where Kara decided to start, explaining the structure of the language, teaching Lena the alphabet and diverging into topics of scientific advances that Kryptonians had implemented, at least the ones Kara knew about. 

After nearly an hour of teaching and talking, Kara watched with rapt fascination as Lena attempted to pronounce the words. Kara held back a smirk as Lena's mouth moved unevenly to form the unfamiliar Kryptonian dialect.

“You don’t have your tongue in the right spot,” Kara concluded, noticing how Lena’s mouth fit around the words.

“You’ve never had that complaint with me before,” Lena shot back, somewhat frustrated as she glanced over her shoulder at Kara before turning back to the control.

Kara barked out a laugh. "Lena, it's not an easy language," she reminded, "especially for someone who doesn't know any languages like it."

Lena rolled her eyes as she turned to face Kara, her shoulders relaxing slightly as the blonde took a step closer. "I just, I want to get this right" Lena huffed, running a hand through her dark locks.

Blowing a puff of frustrated air she continued, "I know complex mathematical equations, flew a plane from the future, hell I helped save the world!"

"Multiple times," Kara interjected and Lena quickly sent her a disapproving look for interrupting her rant. Kara pressed her lips together and made a locking motion with her fingers and pretended to throw away the key.

Lena continued with an irritated growl, "I should be able to figure out how to speak a language, even if it's not from this planet." Her shoulders sagged in defeat at the prospect of not perfecting something that was so integral to Kara and her heritage.

"Kryptonese is difficult to learn, even Kal doesn't speak it that well," Kara assured her as she wrapped her arms around Lena's waist. "You seem tense," Kara observed as she rested her chin against her girlfriend's shoulder.

Lena sighed softly, relaxing back into Kara’s hold. "I am tense. I can't even pronounce 'good morning' properly!" Lena spoke in an exacerbated tone.

Kara said nothing but let out a gentle hum, pressing her lips to the side of Lena’s neck. “Well, maybe we should take a break from speaking in a different language then,” she offered. "We can do something else with our time all alone in this big ice castle," Kara said suggestively as she stepped forward, pressing her torso flush against Lena's back. Her strong arms wrapped around Lena, big hands splaying across each of her hip bones.

"Kara," Lena breathed softly, gasping slightly as the blonde's hands moved downwards to the space between her legs. 

"Lena," Kara retorted, her hot breath swirling around Lena's ear. "Do you want me to stop?" She questioned, her hand pressing against Lena's core through her leggings. 

Lena whimpered slightly, shaking her head. "No," she spoke as firmly as she could, "don't stop." 

Kara stepped forward pushing Lena into the edge of the console. The younger woman instinctively bent over at the slight pressure along her hips. Lena could feel her breath growing heavy, chewing her lip as Kara moved behind her. 

Kara ripped Lena's leggings off effortlessly and threw the scraps of fabric somewhere behind her, not caring where it landed. The Kryptonian then proceeded by hooking her finger into Lena's underwear and sweeping across, spilling the underwear clean in half. Lena shuddered at the sudden contact of the icy air against her newly exposed flesh.

"You are such a tease," Lena breathed shakily. 

"You've never complained about that before," Kara smirked, repeating Lena's quip from earlier as she slid her finger across Lena's opening. The blonde grinned as she felt Lena becoming wetter with each passing swipe.

Lena sighed as she twisted gently, grunting when Kara slid two thick fingers inside of her. The Kryptonian moved her other hand up Lena's arms until her hands were pinned in front of her.

Lena twisted her hands in Kara's so their fingers were intertwined. "Kara," she gasped as she felt her girlfriend push her fingers in deeper. Lena let out a sigh at the familiar feeling, pushing her hips back slightly in an effort to be closer to Kara. 

Kara smirked gently as she brought her lips to the side of Lena's exposed neck. Her lips pressed against pale skin as she whispered, "someone's impatient."

Lena groaned at Kara's rough yet playful tone as the blonde's fingers made long slow strokes against her inner walls.

"You've been-" Lena's words were cut off with a surprised gasp as Kara pushed against her more, the blonde's lips brushing the shell of her ear.

"I've been what?" Kara asked, her tone simultaneously teasing and questioning. 

"You've been teasing me all day," Lena spoke, trying desperately to keep her voice even, to not make it known that she was absolute putty in Kara's skilled hands. 

Kara smirked gently, her fingers continuing their steady rhythm inside Lena. Occasionally, the hero's fingers would pass along Lena's clit, causing the young CEO's hips to jolt in pleasure at the sensation. Kara smirked at her reaction before driving her fingers back into Lena's waiting cunt.

Kara bit her lip as she remembered tuning into Lena's heartbeat that morning when she arrived home. It was a common occurrence for her to do so to check if Lena was awake. As soon as Kara landed in front of the startled CEO, Lena's heartbeat hammered in her chest. Kara could recall as she pretended to ignore Lena's eye raking up and down her fit uniformed body in all its red and blue glory.

She was ripped out of her thoughts as Lena's high pitched moan pierced the air.

"You remember this morning?" Kara rasped against Lena's ear. "Do you remember how your heart rate sped up when I came back from putting out that fire?"

"K-kara," Lena stuttered out, unsure why the blonde was bringing it up in /that/ moment.

"I wanted to see how far you'd let me push you," the hero admitted, "how long you'd let me tease you until you snapped. I guess the answer is a little bit longer than today." Kara then gripped Lena's hands tighter, pinning her more as one foot moved to spread Lena's legs apart further.

"I guess I'll just have to try harder tomorrow," Kara's smirk widened as her fingers sunk deeper into Lena in this new position.

Lena couldn't form a verbal response as she just whimpered in pleasure, eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Please Kara. Just finish fucking me," Lena begged. Every fibre of her being felt like it was about to combust. Every nerve in her entire body was exposed and Kara was playing each one like a piano she'd spend her life practicing. They were in a literal ice castle but instead of cold, Lena felt an all - consuming fire. A fire that begged to be released, a release she knew only Kara could give her. She moaned again, tilting her hips back into Kara's hand as she felt her wetness spread across her thighs. 

"You take my fingers so well baby," Kara smirked, "I love when you moan for me." Kara dropped her free hand from pinning Lena's wrists and used her super-speed to undo the first few buttons of her jacket. Using the extra space to reach into Lena's shirt, Kara's strong hand reached up to cup one of Lena's breasts.

Lena instinctually pressed down against Kara's hand as she let out a soft sigh. “I’m so close,” she breathed, slight desperation in her voice as she felt her muscles tighten in anticipation.

Kara placed her lips next to the shell of Lena’s ear, thrusting her fingers one last time as deep as she could into Lena’s hot opening. Kara moved the hand she had against Lena’s breast just enough to take hold of her nipple, twisting the rosy bud between her thumb and pointer finger knowing it worked to bring Lena to her release. 

That was all it took for Lena’s orgasm to hit her full force, causing her cry of pleasure to echo off the walls of the fortress.. She almost blacked out; her entire body sagging in relief.

Kara smirked proudly, biting gently at the side of Lena’s neck as she supported her weight. “That’s my girl,” she whispered, as she pressed a soothing kiss to where her teeth had left a slight indentation on Lena’s pale neck. As Lena came down from her high, Kara carefully removed her fingers from her. Lena remained bent over and slightly sprawled out against the console as she waited for the feeling to return to her legs.

"You okay?" Kara asked gently as she kissed Lena's cheek softly, listening as her heartbeat became steadier. 

Lena nodded and assured Kara somewhat dreamily, "more than okay."

With a loving smile, Kara unhooked her cape from her shoulders before wrapping it around Lena's frame. Making sure the smaller woman was enveloped completely, Kara lifted her into her arms. "Let's get you home," Kara spoke as she held Lena effortlessly in her strong arms.

Lena nuzzled her face into the side of Kara’s neck, relaxing completely in a mix of post-orgasm bliss and the security that came with being in Kara’s arms. “Love you,” she whispered tiredly.

“I love you too,” Kara responded back as she ascended slowly before flying them back to the home they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated. -wootar519
> 
> Hey everyone, marvelousbones here, I just wanted to say that this fic was mostly written by wootar519 and I just helped with some paragraphs and proofreading. That being said, please give her some love and encouragement in the comments because she deserves it! Have a great day y'all. Supercorp endgame!! -marvelousbones


End file.
